Wireless charging provides a convenient, safe, and reliable way to charge and power electrical devices at home, in the workplace, and in industry. Wireless charging uses a magnetic coupling effect, including inductive coupling and resonant coupling, to transfer power from the transmitting source to a receiving device or load. Inductive coupling induces energy from magnetic fields between closely opposing coils. A major challenge of this approach is a strictly required distance and alignments between the source and the receiving device. On the other hand, resonant coupling induces energy from magnetic fields between highly resonant coils. A major challenge for resonant coupling is off-resonance effects and mismatched loading.
New methods and systems that provide improved resonant coupling and power transfer efficiency from the transmitting source to the load will assist in advancing technological needs and solving technological problems in the field of wireless charging.